Rayquaza
Rayquaza (''レックウザ Rekkūza'') es uno de los jefes en Super Smash Bros. Brawl que aparecen en el Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial, proveniente de la afamada serie de televisión y videojuegos ''Pokémon''. Conocido como el Pokémon cielo, Rayquaza pasa la mayor parte del tiempo volando cerca de la capa de ozono. Es un Pokémon de tipo dragón y volador. Aparece por primera vez en el lago, saliendo debajo del agua para atacar a Diddy Kong; el porqué estaba debajo del agua es un misterio, ya que Rayquaza no habita en los lagos. En la mayoría de los casos, se le describe como un Pokémon territorial en extremo, por lo que su ataque contra Diddy Kong puede deberse a que éste estaba invadiendo su territorio. En los juegos de la serie Pokémon se ubica en una torre llamada el Pilar celeste, una torre tan alta que puede tocar el cielo. Rayquaza es el único jefe cuyo actor de voz se conoce, siendo Katsuyuki Konishi. Descripción Su cuerpo es delgado y marcado por lineas amarillas. Tiene una protuberancia en su pecho, semejante a una protección. Tiene ciertas salientes similares a aletas y unas pequeñas garras similares a las de un T-Rex. Sus ojos denotan una mueca furiosa, o bien, seria. Su pose neutral es simplemente estar moviéndose de manera enérgica mientras su cuerpo está enroscado con su cuerpo levantado. Perfil [[Archivo:Rayquaza Rubi & Zafiro.png|thumb|Art oficial de Rayquaza de Pokémon Rubi y Zafiro.]]Se le describe como un Pokémon enérgico y en extremo territorial. Es sabido que es el único Pokémon capaz de controlar los poderes de Groudon y Kyogre. Su alimentación es a base de agua, absorbiendo las pequeñas gotas que se encuentran el aire. Una vez que alguien perturba su territorio, hará lo imposible por expulsarlo, no sin antes tratar de derrotarlo. Sus ataques que entran en la categoría de ígneos y cortantes, combinados con la velocidad que posee para atacar, lo vuelven un peligro para el jugador. La primera aparición de Rayquaza en el mundo de los videojuegos se dio en las entregas Pokémon Rubi y Zafiro, siendo opcional atraparlo en un lugar de Hoenn llamado el Pilar celeste. Aún así, su aparición más importante fue en Pokémon Esmeralda, donde era necesario despertarlo para que controlara los efectos catastróficos en el clima que causaba la lucha entre Groudon y Kyogre. Más tarde, se le pude capturar volviendo al Pilar celeste. Tuvo otra aparición importante en los remakes de los juegos Pokémon Oro y Pokémon Plata, Pokémon Oro HeartGold y Pokémon Plata SoulSilver, siendo un Pokémon de evento. Si bien ha aparecido en todas las entregas después de la tercera generación, sus papeles más importantes han sido los ya mencionados. También ha sido protagonista de una película de Pokémon en la que lucha sin cansancio contra Deoxys. Su origen en si es un misterio; lo que se sabe es que, según la mitología Pokémon, Rayquaza pertenece al "Trio creador", un grupo de tres Pokémon que ayudaron en la creación del mundo físico; Groudon creó la tierra, Kyogre creó los mares y Rayquaza creó los cielos. De esa misma creencia es que su nombre proviene, ya que quaza hace referencia al Dios azteca Quetzalcoatl, quien en la mitología azteca fue el creador de los cielos y protector de los hombres. Ataques Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :RAYQUAZA :Un Pokémon Cielo. Su lugar de residencia habitual es la capa de ozono así que es difícil encontrarlo. Sin embargo apareció para calmar los ánimos cuando GROUDON y KYOGRE se enzarzaron en combate. Su bucle aire anula los efectos climáticos. Tiene una fuerza extraordinaria y una potencia ofensiva notable. :*''GBA: Pokémon Rubí/Zafiro'' :*''GBA: Pokémon Esmeralda'' Inglés :Rayquaza :A Sky High Pokémon. It normally resides high up in the ozone layer where it flies endlessly, so it is rarely seen. However, when Groudon and Kyogre began to fight, it appeared to calm them down. It has the ability Air Lock, which blocks all weather-condition effects. It has exceedingly strong abilities, and its attack power is especially remarkable. :*''GBA: Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire'' :*''GBA: Pokemon Emerald'' Curiosidades *Rayquaza es el jefe con la menor cantidad de salud total en el Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial. A pesar de esto, sin embargo, Rayquaza tiene el mayor número de resistencias elementales, algunas incluso contradiciendo sus resistencias en los juegos de Pokémon, solo recibiendo daño normal con ataques de hielo. *Rayquaza es el único jefe que no tiene contacto con personajes de su universo, contrastando con Porky Minch (y, por extensión, la Estatua de Porky), el cual no entra en contacto con personajes ajenos a su universo. Video thumb|center|445px Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Personajes no jugables